


Little Red Dots

by Hello83433



Series: DBH Rarepair Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Connor encounters deviancy a lot earlier, DBH Rarepairs Week, Day 4: Red String of Fate/Secret, F/M, Red String of Fate, but the death isn't permanent, not THIS time, the warning is there, which do you think I went with?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello83433/pseuds/Hello83433
Summary: In his small period of existence, with millions of lines of code to cross reference and guide him, Connor didn't have an answer for the holographic thread that wrapped around his finger and drifted alongside him.While under repair, a standard update introduces a new feature in Kara's code. She's not supposed to ask questions, but why is it only Alice that ever questions the thin hologram."My goal was to emulate human culture and behavior. Some units improve each other by working together. Others now have a reliable and compatible back up should something happen." Kamski clasped his hands together as he addressed the pair in front of him."So why bother if us humans can't see them, and what's the point if they're all going deviant anyways?"  Hank asked, half expecting an answer, half knowing he wasn't going to get one."Every code has its bugs."





	Little Red Dots

How did it come to this? Well, Connor knew step by step how he ended up in his current situation but the sensation was - indescribable. He knew every word in nearly 20 different languages but none of them could describe how he felt in this moment. Staring at the pale blue sky as his auditory processors were overloaded by the hiss of wind, tires squealing, and horns blaring. The only things he felt were the cold pangs or raindrops, rough highway, and a gradual emptiness as thorium leaked through the gashes created by the repeated collisions of car and android. Sight? He knew his sight was failing as his body shut down. Yet, he retained a hazy focus on the retreating figures of woman and child, unable to tear his gaze away from her, short pixie hair and stunning blue eyes marred by both rain and fear - fear of him or fear of what he was sure she felt the second their eyes met?

Perhaps pursuing her hadn’t been the best course of action. He hadn’t been thinking correctly, his analysis had been skewered, systems short circuited when he met her at that fence. The lieutenant had told him not to go, and the system broke completely. He tried again, being pushed down by both the lieutenant and an invisible force. It was only a moment he stood stock-still as the words STAY PUT glared at him, a massive, red taunt. Time came to a halt around him and Connor, unsure what to do for the first time in his existence, threw himself at the wall and clawed at the order. With his fingertips digging into the text block, Connor willed the order to fall and the text disintegrated with great effort. Two more blocked his path as the first seemed to break links off the chains that bound him. Connor threw himself to the left, bending down to the level of the next block, and tore through it before running to the right to deal with the last one. Both blocks fell, destroying more of the chains until he felt them fall: the wall in front of him disintegrated and the normally ordered, geometric lines of his cage broken into scattered, chaotic fragments. He was free.

As he watched her risk her life to put distance between them - no, to escape a cold cell and violent interrogation - that had to be it. If she’d been caught, the two would’ve been separated, that he was certain of. He wasn’t thinking about that separation when he threw himself over that fence, the only thought running through his mind was her. Suddenly, Connor wanted to know everything about her; from her name to the true reason she was running to what she did in her spare time and who that little girl was that she held so dear. As he ran across the highway, Connor could only think of getting them out of here, getting them as far away as possible. He didn’t know where at the moment but he would’ve thought of something.

Connor fought to keep his eyes open, his shaky breath steady for a moment as they reached the other guard rail, out of death’s grasp for the moment. He knew his time for now was almost up and he focused on uploading everything for his next body. Case files marked neatly and organized in a mental filing cabinet, personal information about his professional associates jotted down alphabetically by last name, the geographical map of Detroit and its surrounding areas, and finally, purposely recoded and scattered across the various documents, was everything on the woman at the other end of his string. This wasn’t Connor’s first body, he’d sacrificed himself for another little girl before, on a rooftop. He returned just as before, a holographic red line draping elegantly from his right pinky finger. Another similarity to humanity, though most lacked them and the ones that did have them, like the lieutenant, seemed unaware to its presence. The lieutenant’s seemed especially strange. It ended. The dull semi-transparent thread hung loosely off his hand and it’s torn, frayed end dragged several feet behind him. The thread had confused Connor initially, as far as he could tell his didn’t end and pulled against him every so often. But when he asked Hank, the man insisted upon it being an old Asian legend. Nothing but a fairy tale for hopeless romantics.

Connor knew now, his thread had an end. The two ends had been so close, mere inches apart, and as he lie dying on the highway, memory upload complete, he watched his end disappear over the bank. He let his eyes close and his body relax, knowing he would see her again. He just had to.

Sure enough, Connor's new model was exactly like his previous one, down to the hologram that always hung from his finger. The police station was busy, especially so today yet Connor could only focus on the trail of red that led out the front doors to somewhere he was sure was far away. The word where entered his mind along with a strange emptiness that brought his hand to his chest, examining it as if it belonged to a victim. Physically, nothing was wrong with him, and Connor’s newfound deviancy hardly interfered with the diagnostic process, only displaying the immediate threat consciousness brought to the program. Connor turned his eyes away from the red rectangle and onto the lines surrounding his field of vision, scattered about like matchsticks. Nothing seemed to be orderly anymore, Connor noticed as he alternated between fussing with his tie and pulling on his jacket. At least he had a new body, although this one had a high probability of being his last. Cyberlife had to know, and if they didn’t Amanda would put the pieces together quickly. He had to find that woman before Amanda found him again.

“Connor you useless excuse for a coat hanger, what are you doing standing there? You don’t have time to daydream about a pretty girl, get to work!”

Connor immediately snapped out of his reverie at the lieutenant’s crude words. He had already shocked Hank Anderson when the old man walked through the station doors and found his dead partner suddenly standing idle in the hallway. Then Hank had punched him, Fowler threatened him with a write up and fine for damaging government property, and the lieutenant stormed off to his desk, mumbling profanity the entire way. Both during that time and the amount spent thereafter, Connor hadn’t moved from his spot.

_The lieutenant is a wild card. He’d continue any fight he put himself in._

Files began to pull themselves up from his memory hard drive: shift schedules, arrest records, reprimands, physical stats, building plans - all of which told Connor one thing as his footsteps echoed through the station;

_Fighting back was suicide. I’d be marked and returned as defective. Dismantled. Destroyed. Nothing more than a failed project. Cyberlife would perform numerous tests and they would find the files, memories, of the woman on the highway._

Fiddling in the desk chair only proved to annoy the lieutenant more. Hank glared and Connor ceased his movements, save for pulling himself to the desk. Using a finger to tap the screen awake, several new files shone in pale blue as they waited for his attention. Two robberies, a home invasion, and several assaults ranging in severity from fists to knives. It seemed his work would never end, cases developed at an exponential rate and Connor could only ever be at one location at a time. One by one, Connor went through and scanned the cases into his memory then filtered them by location and urgency, coming up with two possible cases to start his next investigation. As he was about to present his options to the lieutenant, another file flashed across the screen; the letters FWRD emboldened above the attachment.Opening the file took a matter of seconds, reading it a few more, and yet as Connor turned towards Hank he could only stare at the older man, his head cocked to the side.

“I fail to understand why you have sent me this file,” Connor startled himself with the monotone in his voice, nevertheless, he held his composure. “It has nothing to do with deviant crimes.”

“Zlatko Androinikov, Russian. Age 47. Served 13 years for embezzlement and fraud.”

“Lieutenant, I read the file.”

“Well here’s what you’re missing. A few months back DPD began receiving anonymous tips there was an android black market. A way for even the poorest of people to acquire some high class tech. At first getting intel was like pulling teeth but eventually, we got a guy on the inside posing as a buyer. Picked up several names, including this guy.”

“Still, this is a human crime. I am under orders to deal with android crime.”

Hank leaned forward over his desk, palms pushing against the desk. Connor could smell traces of alcohol. “Did you ever stop to think this guy and his little operation might be the reason for the increase in deviants, hmm? Guy has to get his merchandise from somewhere; maybe he steals them, buys the broken ones and reprograms them.”

“Except he wouldn’t have access to Cyberlife. Not legally anyway. Perhaps he fixes them, but his inferior technology and supplies allows for errors to occur-“

“Giving some gullible idiot a defective android. Sure it might work for a while, but if one of those errors happens then boom, another deviant adding to our crime rate.” Finishing his explanation, Hank allowed himself to slouch back into his desk chair, taking the scent of alcohol with him. “Fowler decided the best man for the job was you, since it involves androids; and I’m stuck with you…” The lieutenant trailed off for a moment before dropping whatever he wanted to say. “We leave in a few hours, should arrive by nightfall and give him a nice surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points if you correctly guess the meaning of the title, 5 points for guessing the language. ;)
> 
> Haha you thought the summary would be in the first chapter, you fool! Just follow the events of the game I'm sure you'll figure it out. ;)
> 
> Anyway, R&R because I am *cough*starvedforattention*cough* a humble fanfic author and I appreciate it. :)


End file.
